Dark (Dark Souls II)
Dark is a type of elemental damage in . It is found either innately enchanted to various weapons, used as an infusion for weapons or used offensively in Hexes. Dark Offense Dark Attack The Dark Attack (abbreviated as Dark ATK in-game) describes the base level of Dark damage that is inflicted on a target with either a Dark weapon, casting tool or Hex. Dark Attack Bonus The Dark Attack Bonus (abbreviated as Dark BNS in-game) determines the extra damage gained with Dark scaling weapons, casting tools and Hexes. For weapons, this bonus value is expressed as blue text alongside the base attack value on the Equipment Status screen in-game. The Dark Attack Bonus value is determined by the lowest stat of either Intelligence or Faith. This value is then multiplied by the dark scaling weapon or casting tool's dark scaling stat, then added to the attack rating along with any other scaling. In order to continually increase innate Dark Attack Bonus, both Intelligence and Faith need to be leveled up side-by-side. For example, if both skills are at 50, Dark Defense will be set to 177 points. Dark Attack Bonus caps at 200 points, when both stats are at 99. Dark Weapons The following is a list of weapons and shields that bear an innate Dark Damage effect. For information as to how these weapons are affected by Dark infusions, see this section. Boosting Dark Damage There are two rings and a spell that can grant a bonus to Dark Attack when worn. The bonus granted from the Dark Clutch Ring can boost the Dark Attack value for both Hexes (via the casting tool) and Dark weapons, but reduced physical defenses. The Dark bonus amount can vary depending on what type of casting tool or Dark weapon or is equipped, be it innate Dark, infused Dark or both. The Abyss Seal grants a flat 7% boost to Hexes only, but at the cost of draining HP every time a Hex is cast. Both of these items can be worn together, which stacks the bonus. Unleash Magic is a unique sorcery that temporarily increases the Dark Attack of all Hexes by 20%, but at a cost of reducing Heath by 30%. Dark Attack on weapons is not affected. Dark Augmentation and Consumables Most weapons can be given the ability to deal Dark Damage temporarily through the use of Hexes or Dark Pine Resin. The damage of these buffs does not scale with the Dark Attack Bonus, rather applies a flat bonus based on the weapon's original Dark Damage (WoDD), if any. If the weapon bears an innate Dark effect, the Dark damage value is boosted. Applying Dark buffs result in the weapon taking on a purple glow. Unlike weapon buffs, the damage Hexing Urns deal scale based on the Dark Attack Bonus value. They can be purchased from Titchy Gren for 350 souls each. Arrows and Bolts laced with Dark deals a flat Dark Damage value, plus their physical damage. They can be purchased from Grave Warden Agdayne. Dark Defense Dark Defense (abbreviated as Dark DEF in-game) governs how robust the player is against Dark based attacks. Innate Defense Innate Dark Defense describes the value of the players Dark Defense when not influenced by any outside factors, such as armor, spells or consumables. A hidden Dark Defense stat of 100 points is always granted, regardless of character class. Dark Defense can be increased incrementally through leveling both Intelligence and Faith. The Dark Defense value is determined by lower of the two stats. This means in order to continually increase innate Dark Defense, both Intelligence and Faith need to be leveled up side-by-side. For example, if both skills are at 50, Dark Defense will be set to 170 points. Innate Dark Defense caps at 200 points, when both stats are at 99. Dark Defense Cap Total Dark Defense is capped at 890 points. Combined with the hidden stat of 100 points, Dark Defense can reach a maximum of 990 points. Since 1000 points of any magical or elemental defense equals immunity, Dark Damage cannot be completely nullified, with the exception of blocking with a shield. For information on how to achieve this cap, see this section. Armor and Shields Various armor pieces grant varying levels of Dark Defense. The following armor table shows the armor pieces which grant the highest possible Dark Defense, for each body part. Shields will only block Dark attacks if the player is actively blocking. Merely equipping the shield does not count towards defense. The Dark defense value on shields is expressed as a percentage in-game, as opposed to points on armor. The following shields table shows all shields that grant at least 75% reduction. | style="vertical-align: top; white-space: nowrap;"| |} Items and Spells Certain defensive spells can increase Dark Defense, with varying results, but they cannot be stacked with each other. Only one spell can be active at a time. Dark Troches are consumable items that can be purchased from Cromwell the Pardoner for 1200 souls each. Dark Troches cannot be stacked with any of the defensive spells either. Consuming a Dark Troche will remove the Dark Defense provided by the spell, and apply the Dark Troche defense value. Rings Only two rings provide Dark Defense. Both can be worn together, granting a maximum of 270 Dark Defense, at the highest item level. Like all other rings, duplicate rings cannot be worn simultaneously. Lowering Defense An overall Dark Defense penalty can be incurred by equipping certain weapons: Achieving the Cap In practice, raising Dark Defense to ~990 (or 99%) is achievable by combining several pieces of gear - albeit temporarily as a spell is required. This can be useful in situations when facing enemies who deal very high levels of Dark Damage, such as Darklurker. This table illustrates how the cap can be reached using a combination of gear with high resistance, however other methods using a combination different armor, spells or items is certainly possible. Since the Warlock Mask is a rare drop, it can be substituted with a Executioner Helm or Velstadt's Helm, both of which offer moderate defense. Similarly, since the Black Witch Robe can be easily missed, it can be substituted with Agdayne's Black Robe. Note that the table does not take into account the player's displayed innate Dark DEF, which is a variable (between 0 - 200) based on the Intelligence and Faith stat. Infusion Steady Hand McDuff can infuse most weapons with Dark through the use of a Darknight Stone. Once a weapon is infused, the Dark icon ( ) will be displayed next to its image in the HUD. *Uninfused weapons imbued with Dark gain a fixed Dark Damage value (which scales with the Dark Attack Bonus), but the base physical damage is lowered by 30%, as is the base scaling. For example, if a regular weapon that deals 100 physical damage is infused with Dark, its stats switch over to 70 physical damage and 70 Dark Damage. *Weapons with innate Dark Damage gain an additional Dark scaling and a 44% damage increase to Dark, but the base physical damage is lowered by 5%, as is the current scaling. *Armor or shields gain additional Dark resistance while lowering other resistances. Enemies The following is a breakdown of Enemies and Bosses information relating to Dark damage and resistance. Enemies who deal Dark Damage | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | scope="col" style="vertical-align: top;"| Enemies Weak to Dark Damage | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} __FORCETOC__ Category:Dark Souls II: Damage Types